Various types of builder's layout tapes and measuring tapes are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a builder's layout tape with nail template that includes a measuring blade retractably extensible from within a circular housing wherein a plurality of holes are rendered at specific lengths along the measuring blade, each of said holes configured to receive a fastener therethrough, wherein the measuring blade may be secured to a desired position along a workpiece whereby specific relative distances are readily ascertained without the need of relaying or repeatedly resetting the measuring blade.